Harry Potter a Weasley's POV
by ApollosBaby
Summary: Alice is the Weasley Rowling never mentioned, now she's here to tell her story.
1. The Beginning

Harry Potter, Alice Weasley's way.(The right way)

By: Alice Weasley

Okay so I bet ya'll are thinking that J.K. Rowling's version of Hogwarts is the correct one right? Wrong. My name's Alice Jane Weasley, a secret agent from the Ministry of Magic. I'm here to correct what Rowling has wronged. First it was _Holly_ Potter, not Harry Potter(Okay there is a Harry Potter, everyone thinks, he survived Voldemort, but it was really Holly) . Personally I don't know where Rowling got Harry from. Anyway, I am the youngest Weasley not Ginny, Ginny's still there(sadly) but she's a Waldorf. My cousin on my mother's side. I also have a twin his name is Harold, Harold Sidney Weasley.(Good choice parents). I'm going to tell you what really happened. Okay so here's me. I am able to change my appearance without being a Metamorphagy, I also can see the future and do cool stuff I look like a mix of my mom and dad(but I'm pretty) and I have light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Alice, Alice" I heard my brother Fred hiss while trying to shake me awake.

"What do you want?" I groaned sitting on my elbows.

"We're going to bust Holly free." I heard Ron answer.

"How do you know Holly?" I asked throwing the covers off myself.

"She wrote for you, but I opened it instead." Ron shrugged.

"You what!" I exclaimed, but not loud enough to wake Harold, my annoying twin.

"Alice did it mom." I heard him groan in his sleep.

"Oh, even in his dreams I did it." I sighed. I looked at Harold and evaded his dream, we were standing over Percy's dead body and Harold was ratting me out. I came out.

"What's up this time?" George asked.

"Apparently I killed Percy." I said pulling on a green mini dress and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Axel," Fred said just before we walked out.(Axel's the name Fred and George wanted mine to be)

"What?" I asked

"Shoes."

"Fine." I groaned and slipped on a pair of boots. "Happy?"

"Just common." Ron said heading down the stairs. About five minutes later we were in dad's flying car heading to Holly's house in a Muggle town.

We finally found Holly's house and pulled up to it, "Alice, Ron." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Busting you out." I replied. "Quick grab your crap; and stand back." I hooked the hook on the bars on Holly's window and told Fred to drive, the bars tore off along with her window. Holly stuffed her things in her trunk and put it in the trunk of the car. I opened the car door, put one foot on the ledge of the widow and the other I kept in the car. "Hurry up!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Holly snapped. Suddenly I heard the annoying voices of Holly's aunt and uncle.

"Petunia, she's escaping!" Her Uncle exclaimed making a grab for Holly.

"Very good Professor TubTub." I praised him. Only to get a glair in return, "I feel so loved."

"Not the time Axel!" Fred exclaimed as I grabbed Holly's hand and started to pull her into the car, but Professor TubTub over there decided to try to get Holly back into the house, but the good thing is that he only grabbed her ankle and started to pull.

"Get off me!" Holly yelled, trying to shake him off.

"Oh, no aren't going anywhere ." He hissed.

"Drive." I commanded Fred. "Go!" He put the car in gear and started to drive off.

Man, I have to tell you old TubTub sure can hold on, we got half way when he finally fell, I pulled Holly into the car. "See ya TubTub!" I exclaimed and shut the door. It was daybreak when we got back home, Fred parked the car and we silently walked in. "You think mum'll mind if we take one?" Ron whispered.

"No, she'll never know." George replied taking some bred himself.

"Common," Fred whispered. I looked over at Holly, she was looking at our clock.

"It's not much but it's home." I said

"I think it's perfect."

Then my mother came stamping down the stairs. "Where have you been!" She exclaimed trying to stair us down. "Oh, Holly how wonderful to see you deer." she said sweetly to her. "Beds empty, no note, car gone. You could have been seen, you could have died! Of course I don't blame you Holly deer."

"They were starving her mom, they had bars on her window." I said.

"You best hope I don't put bars on your window Alice Jane." She pointed to me. "You hungry Holly?"

"Of course, suck up to _my_ friend." I mumbled.

"Alice."

"Sorry." About ten minutes later, we were all sat at the table, waiting for mom to finish breakfast when dad came in.

"Morning Weasley's." He said happily.

"Morning dad,"

"Morning Arthur." Mom said and kissed him

"What a night nine raids, nine!"

"Raids?" Holly asked looking at me.

"Dad works for the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse if Muggle Artifacts office." Ron explained.

"Thanks Ron."

"Hello, who are you?" Dad asked Holly.

"Oh, I'm Holly, Holly Potter."

"Good, Lord are you really?" Holly nodded.

"Well, Alice's told us all about you of course, when did she get here?"

"Last night, your children drove that enchanted car of yours to Surry and back."

"You did really? How'd it go?" He asked child like, mom slapped him. "I mean very wrong boys very wrong indeed." I smiled and leaned back in my chair."You look happy sweetie."

"Oh, I am dad."

"Alice was there too!" Fred exclaimed.

"Alice?" Dad asked.

"Thank you Fred." I sighed and put the chair back on the ground.

"You were there?"

"Yes, but it wasn't my idea!"

"Um, mummy have you seen my jumper?" I heard Ginny Waldorf ask.

"Waldorf! She's not _your_ mother!" I exclaimed.

"I'd make a better Weasley than you miss oddball." She snapped.

"Girls please, it was on the cat." Mom told Ginny and she ran off. Percy walked in still in his pajamas.

"Morning all." He said "Waist of air." He said to me.

"Good morning waist of space, time and life." I sneered.

"Mother!" I heard Harold exclaim from our room.

"Yes Harold what is it?"

"Have you seen my tie?"

"Who's that?" Holly asked.

"My annoying twin Harold." I replied

"Yes dear, last time I saw it, it was under Alice's bed." Mom called upstairs.

"What!"

"Haha!" Yelled.

"It's her bed can she get it?"

"Why? It's your tie!" I exclaimed.

"I'm afraid something might be alive under there!"

"Oh, it's not that bad!" I exclaimed.

"Wear something else then, dear." Mom called.

"But I don't what to!" Harold whined. Suddenly Errol's screech rang through the sky.

"Oh, that'll be Errol with the post." Mom said as he smashed against the closed part of the window. "Oh, get that Percy will you?" He nodded and go the mail from Errol.

"Oh, it's our Hogwarts letters, and they sent us Holly's as well." He handed us our letters. Me and Holly's were the usual acceptance letters.

"He doesn't miss a detail Dumbledore." Dad laughed.

"This lot won't come cheap mum," George said looking over his list.

Mom took Ron's looked over it "Well, there's only place were going to get this, Diagon Ally." We decided to go by Flew powder, so mom had to get Harold's tie out from under my bed, get Ginny's outfit finished. And I had to brush my hair. I put it in a pony tail, if there was any cute boys, they'd be attracted to my eyes(hopefully). I kept my mini dress-skinny jeans combo. Despite my mom's protests. Finally, we were ready and standing by the fire place. "Alright Holly, you first."

"Mom, Holly's never traveled by flew powder before." I told her.

"Oh, well you show her how to do it." I nodded, stepped in the fireplace, took some powder. "Diagon Ally," I said dropped the powder and I flew into the flu network. I arrived in Diagon Ally about two minutes later.

The first thing I decided to do was get some money out of my volt in Greengots. So I want inside. "Alice Weasley would like to make a withdraw." I said to the Goblin at the desk. "Got your key?" He asked. I stuck my hand into my back pocket and pulled out my key. "A wonder how anything fits in those jeans of yours." He shook his head.

"Next time you visit Egypt, tell Bill Weasley Alice said hi, will you?" He nodded. I was taken to my volt number 527. The Goblin opened my volt and inside were piles and piles of money.(Okay I bet you're confused. Yes, the Weasleys are poor, but I'm kind of like the Ministry's poster girl. I tell people parts of their futures.) I filled my pockets and my money bag and left. 


	2. Florish and Blots and Malfoy

Florish and Blots was the next, mom had told me to meet her there. So, I did. On the way, I saw Holly.

"Holly! Why were you in Nocturne Ally?" I asked.

"Long story,"

"Well, we got time!" While we walked Holly told me how she said the wrong thing when she entered the flu network. "Yup that happens," I sighed and patted her back. "But the good news is we're here." We walked into Florish and Blots, Mom, Dad, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry(The Harry Potter I told you about, he's Ron's friend)Hermione Granger(also Ron's friend) and Harold were in the front waiting for Gilderoy Lockhart to come out and start signing autographs.

"Oh, Holly there you are, I was afraid you'd gone one grate too far," Mom said brushing Holly off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart." A man said, everyone began to clap, except me. I'm the downer. Lockhart stepped out and smiled for the cameras.

"Mom fancies him." I told Holly, mom slapped me. He turned for another angle, when he saw Harry's scar. (Okay explaining time. How Harry got his scar is he ran into a tree, dumbbell and the scar was shaped like a lightning bolt. And he's an orphan)

"It can't be; Harry Potter!" He exclaimed.

"Harry Potter!" The photographer exclaimed and grabbed him, "Excuse me miss." He dragged Harry infrunt of Holly. Holly looked insulted.

"It's gunna happen," I whispered to her "Think about all the people who act like me." She nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what a glorious day this is, when young Harry came in to purchase my autobiography 'Magical Me' He in fact had no idea that he would be taking home my entire collective works, free of charge." He smiled and shoved the books in Harry's arms. Shoved him out of the way, sat down and said "Now ladies,"

Mom took Harry's books "Give me those and I'll get them signed, all of you wait outside," I was the first one to begin to walk out, Harry, Holly and the Weasleys followed, I heard a ripping sound and looked up to see, a kid with platinum blond hair rip a page out of a book then run down the stairs to Harry.

"I bet you loved that didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter can't even go to a book show without making the front page." He snarled.

"Leave him alone," Waldorf growled.

"Really Waldorf?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Oh, look Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend." He smiled. I giggled, he looked at me. I winked at him. A man who looked exactly like the boy came up from behind him; so I assumed it was his father. "Now, now Draco play nicely," He said banging the end of his walking stick on the boys shoulder, pushing him out of the way. _Wait_, I thought _Slytherin robes, blond hair, looks exactly like his dad._ I gasped. This boy was Draco Malfoy! And I thought he was cute.... Eeeeeewwww!

I really didn't hear any of what Mr. Malfoy'd said, until he came to my family. "Let's see," He said "Red hair, vacant expressions; tatty second hand book," he picked up one of Waldorf's books "You must be the Weasleys, accompanied by the Potter girl," He looked at Holly(oh and Hermione was standing next to me) "But what are you?" He looked at me.

"Me, sir? I am Alice Weasley." Draco's jaw dropped. "Shut your trap blondie," I retorted "You're trapping files." He immediately shut his mouth. The next ten minutes was all a blur, full of the two Malfoys and us. Finally after all that I told mom, I'd pay for all of Holly's stuff. She said it was okay and we(Holly and I want to Olivanders.

We walked in, "Mr. Olivander?" I called, an old man looked around the corner and smiled,

"I was wondering when I would be seeing you two." We looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
